the Kid
by immortalatv213
Summary: justin law missing since march of 2009 giriko is depressed about,on a walk he bumps into a kid who looks familiar to him boyxboy first story no flames please?
1. the meeting and revealed

giriko's point of view

_**justin law missing since march of 2009**_

the words flashed on the t.v. for about a minute then the hotline number, but no one knew where justin was this was a rerun of two years ago,justin has been missing for two fucking years and still no sign of him.

they had given up on trying to find was hopeless i just wanted to leave this damn place but i was so distracted i couldn't think. I was looking at the ground i didn't notice the kid in front of me, so i bumped into him making him fall o the ground with a thud.

The kid looked up he looked so familiar but i couldn't place my finger on it. the boy had a black robe on, blond hair or what looked like blond it was so dirty i could not tell, and he had bluish purple eye's just like justin, his skin was also tan. i offered my hand but as the boy looked at my face he seemed to light up. the boy took my hand and hoisted himself up.

"i'm so glad i found you giriko"the boy said

I was dumbstruck the boy knew me, But i didn't know him or at least i didn't think i did. the boy seemed to notice my confusion.

"giriko you posiblly won't believe this..."the boy started,but at this point anything is possible you never know.

"but i'm your boyfriend j-justin law"the boy-no justin stated- but no he was right i don't believe this. i was out raged that some one would paly a joke on me damn it. how dare they toy with my feelings. i was so pissed that i didn't notice i had picked the boy up anf hoisted him over my shoulder like a sack of potato's. I started to stalk back to my house trying to get to the bottom of things but the kid knocked me out of my train of thought.

"please believe me i would never toy with your thoughts and you know it" the boy stated i stopped midstride and put the boy down on the ground again. that one sentance was what justin said after he told me he loved me.

i was so cought up in thought that my body moved on it's own, i swooped down to the kids level and kissed him on the lips. the boy tensed in the kiss just like justin then relaxed. i broke the kiss and looked the kid in the eye and said...

"i've missed you justin law" justin was beaming and so was started the walk home,after a while it started to rain,as we got home it down poured. I looked down at justin who looked ready to fall asleep.

"how about we get you cleaned up?"i asked the sleepy child,he nodded slowly whilst his fist rubbed his eye. we walked to the bathroom, while the tub was filling i turned to him.

"strip" i commanded lightly he did so. finally the tub was filled i set him in rubbing the dirt off his skin with a spounge then moving to his hair. after that was all said and done i took him out of the tub,drained it,then turned to justin he put his boxers on and i gave him one of my shirts to wear for tonight. as soon as justin's head hit the sheets he was asleep i chuckled as light snores came out of him. i leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"good night my love" he smiled and i got ready for bed i crawled under the covers pulling justin with me, he snuggled into my warmth that i have missed for so long, and we both fell into dreamless sleep.


	2. the morning after

chapter two the next morning

Justin's pov

i woke feeling refreashed thats a feeling i haven't felt in a long time,and it felt nice. i finally opened my eye's and looked at the figure next to me. i smiled looking at giriko's sleeping figure he didn't seem to be in pain since my disapearence two years ago.

I shook his shoulder to wake him; he grumbled and turned on his side with the intention of going back to sleep. I sighed and stood on the bed and kicked giriko in the back since he was facing away from me. he yelled in pain as i made contact he turned to me i smiled innocently as to make it seem i didn't do anything.

he glared at me i stuck my tongue at him and ran out of the room screaming he chased all the way to the kitchen where i was hiding at the moment. i tried to keep quiet but alas i could not i giggled until he found me.

he released an 'ah-ha' and hoisted me up over his head i yelped at the hight. yes i was not a friend of hights thank you very much. he looked at me in the eye right now i felt like crying but i couldn't not with the way he's looking at me all sad like.

After awhile he set me at the table and started to make was making pancakes my favorate he makes the best pancakes in the breakfast we sat in silence for a while finally giriko got up to clean the plates we used.

"hey giriko?" i called he turned and looked at me.

"yeah" he replied

"do you not like me?" i asked honestly i wanted to know"'cause it looks like you're ashamed of me being in this body i mean" i questioned giriko shook his head 'no'

" thats not true i love you for who you are no matter what you look like if you were mentally ill, or deaf i would still love you" he repled,i smiled and looked at the shirt i was wearing it was huge.

"hey giriko?" i voiced again

"hmmm?" he hummed looking back at me

"i need clothes" i said bluntly he fully turned to me now

"well i guess it's time to go shopping then" he said happily i was truely scared !


	3. shopping with giriko and slutty sales

chapter 3 Shopping with giriko

justin and giriko walked down the street to the death city mall to get justin some clothes he was trying his hardest not to trip over the oversized he stopped and looked up and giriko who stared down confused at why he stopped. What happened next suprised giriko to no end justin said one word that all kids would say when thay got tired. that word was...

"UP" justin said lifting his arm in the air to be picked sighed and reached down plucking the boy from the ground into his arms then finally walked into the mall to the child store he walked over to the assitance lady and she turned and smiled which annoyed giriko to No End.

"well hello sweets" her voice high pitch but she wasn't talking to justin.

"yeah hi i need to get clothes for my nephew my sister dropped him off last minute and didn't pack any clothes for him would you mind helping us" giriko asked with faulse hope.

"Why SURE suguh hang on i'll take his mesurements and pick some cute clothes for him" she said winking at him suductively and walked away with justin in her arms.

After a few she sent justin to the changing room and lept for giriko she got all close and personalpushing her Big ass breast on his chest right as justin came out of the changing room to see giriko leaning on the wall sirking at the chick who had her self flopped all over him. Justin couldn't help but let out a choked sob which giriko heard. He looked over at justin who sobbed and ran back into the fitting room and locked the door leaning against it to keep girko out who finally got out of the chicks grasp and started to bang on the door.

"justin please come out i wasn't my fault she got all over me"giriko shouted though the door

"yeah but you were smirking and you let her"justin shouted back he was hurt and wanted to be alone.

the woman who was all over giriko walked behind him puttinf a acrilic hand on his sholder only to be slapped off.

"Don't touch me" giriko growled out glaring out of the corner of his eye

"look shugur he needs space to cool down-" she was cut off by giriko yelling

"cool off he wouldn't need to this is your fault he's in " he thrust the money to pay for the clothes and cut the door in half using his foot he grabbed justin and threw him over his shoulder.

"HEY. Put Me Down" justin demanded at giriko grabbed the two bags of clothing and walked out the store

"No" he awnsered simply and walked out the mall and to his home.


End file.
